


Healing

by gothbyleth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea is briefly mentioned, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Romantic Fluff, ball jointed dolls, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothbyleth/pseuds/gothbyleth
Summary: Bernadetta had never paid dolls much thought before. She had in fact found them a bit creepy growing up. All that changed however when she came across photos of special ball jointed dolls, and after hours and hours of googling images and browsing special forums, Bernadetta decided that she wanted to try the hobby herself.Modern AU Bernie/Leonie (with Bernie focus!)
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> After a tweet prompt about what kind of fic you would write if making it about your work experience/niche interest, I decided with encouragement from a lovely Twitter mutual to write this with one of my main hobbies; ball jointed dolls!
> 
> I imagined Bernadetta's creativity would fit this hobby perfectly, and I also wanted to explore her character a bit. Also included Leonie cause I am _weak for them together ♡_
> 
> _My eyes are still really bad so haven't proofread this at all, please forgive potential spelling errors and the like._
> 
> _I can as always be found on Twitter @ gothbyleth, rambling about random headcanons and rarepairs!!_

Bernadetta rarely felt safe going out.

As much as she wish she could relax and hang out with her friends more often, the very moment she close the door after exiting her apartment her heart starts racing and makes her unable to breathe. She should be used to it by now, she often laments, but as much as her paranoia has improved it still severely limits what she can do.

Her close friends always remained patient with her, and for that she was grateful. Even though it was a struggle keeping up with her studies and getting anything important done whenever her fear would keep her holed up in her room for days, it was always a relief that her friends never got angry with her.

It helped her feel safe to try again at her own pace.

Today Bernadetta had managed to go out for the first time in weeks. Or at least out to the patio.

The table, while not small by any means, still had barely any room for all her supplies that she had nearly dropped while bringing it outside. The weather was great, an ideal spring day and the lighting perfect. There was no way she’d waste this opportunity!

Her mood was brighter than it had been in days, and she happily hummed a tune as she mixed her pastels with one of the many brushes she brought out with her.

Painting was always tricky, especially doll heads. Bernadetta finally felt confident however, and she felt that her practice had finally begin to pay off. She had yet to do any complicated faceups, but the blush and lashes looked more and more natural for every new attempt.

\-------------- 

Bernadetta had never paid dolls much thought before. She had in fact found them a bit creepy growing up. All that changed however when she came across photos of special ball jointed dolls, and after hours and hours of googling images and browsing special forums, Bernadetta decided that she wanted to try the hobby herself. The photos other people took of their dolls and posted online were incredible, and seeing how much work and love went into them all made Bernadetta feel all giddy and excited!

They were of course not cheap. Bernadetta managed to save up in the end though, and after 3 months of careful budgeting and planning she ordered her first doll. She decided on an MSD sized girl doll, not too big and not too small, and she wasted no time planning what clothes to make and what wig to buy.

After another 3 months she finally got a note to pick up the doll! The box was simple with the company’s name on it, and with small text on top saying “I’m here”. Bernadetta couldn’t contain her excitement. Finally she was here!

Opening the box and holding the doll for the first time nearly made her cry. She was too beautiful for words, _and she was actually home!_

When Leonie had next visited, Bernadetta wasn’t sure how her girlfriend would react. Leonie was amazed however, and she almost declined when asked if she wanted to hold the doll.

“I don’t wanna risk dropping her!”

“No no, it’s okay! We’re on the floor so it’s safe!”

They took turns holding the doll, pondering on various names for a while before settling for Dorothea ( _“She’s just as pretty as her!”_ Bernadetta beamed) until Bernadetta brought out her camera. She took a bunch of photos; of the doll, of Leonie holding it, of herself holding it... and finally, of both of them. Leonie tried to kiss her girlfriend in nearly all of them. 

Bernadetta didn’t know what she had done to deserve Leonie.

\-------------- 

The faceup was pretty simple, but the details still had taken quite a bit of time to get right on the first try. Still, this time had been quicker than the last, and much more efficient too, which she was proud of!

Dorothea the doll had gone through many looks since she first arrived, and this was but another of many more to come… at least until Bernadetta had saved up for a second doll.

As she set aside the sealing spray and examined her work, Bernadetta removed her safety mask with a wide grin. Finally done!

She almost dropped the eyes before she could put them into the head, brimming with excitement as she was. Putting in the eyes in and then attaching the head onto the body as carefully as she could, she finally finished it off with putting on the new wig she had recently bought. It had been expensive for a short bob wig, but had been just the right color, so she hoped it would fit.

As soon as it was on, Bernadetta knew it was the right one. She had prepared to potentially adjust the wig, but the fringe was just the right length to not cover too much around the eyes and brows, and the sidelocks framed Dorothea’s face neatly. It perfectly complemented the dress she had spent hours on sowing the other day!

Leonie was on her way over like they had planned the day before, but certainly she would have time to snap a few photos outside first, Bernadetta thought. She packed away her supplies quickly, and with inspiration flowing she grabbed her camera and hurried outside with Dorothea in tow.

The sun was beginning to set, and the bright, orange glow lent itself to some amazing shots. Dorothea was set down in the grass among the small flowers that had begun to sprout again for the year. Despite the weather, no neighbours were in sight, and so Bernadetta indulged in the photoshoot. She barely had time looking through the ones she had already taken before snapping the next, and another, and more after that.

She also didn’t notice Leonie until she looked up, yelping before she recognized her girlfriend leaning against the nearby fence just a few steps away. Immediately she tried to stand up, but stumbled back. She lifted Dorothea and held her in her arm 

“Leonie! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t—” 

“No, I’m sorry, I should have said something! I couldn’t help but look…” Leonie interrupted, and before Bernadetta could panic further she reached her hand out to help her girlfriend stand up. Their faces got close in the process.

“Was it that funny to watch?” Bernadetta couldn’t help but pout, albeit halfheartedly. 

“No, it’s just…” Leonie paused, and she looked a bit bashful, not meeting her eyes. Bernadetta rarely saw her like that. Leonie’s hands placed on her girlfriend’s cheeks before she looked back and continued speaking.

“It’s just been so long since I saw you so relaxed, especially out here! You’ve been really creative too, and I know how difficult it is for you... I didn’t wanna ruin the moment, you know?”

Bernadetta stared at Leonie dumbfoundedly. It hadn’t occurred to her somehow that she was out on her own. She had been too eager to even consider worrying.

“I…”

Leonie smiled softly before leaning in to peck Bernadetta on the lips quickly. Before her girlfriend had time to think and start getting self conscious, she nodded to the camera.

“Did you get any good ones? Wanna show me?”

This made Bernadetta beam again, the shame from just seconds ago vanishing before it got the chance to truly fester. Both girls head inside as Bernadetta excitedly show off the photos she had taken, Leonie pointing at the ones she find particularly good.

Bernadetta knew she had a long way to go before she would truly feel safe outside her home. But with newfound inspiration for her creativity, patient friends and an even more patient girlfriend who she loves dearly, things had begun to feel brighter.

For the first time in a long while, Bernadetta felt hopeful.


End file.
